TimeCompressor
Melissa's element is Technetium. Her chumhandle is timeCompressor, and she types in #2926a8. __TOC__ Appearance Melissa carries herself with a high degree of dignity, almost to the point where she stands out by height around others, even those taller than herself, simply because of the disposition she holds, allowing her to look down on most others with ease. This isn't saying she's short, but she's certainly not tall either. She usually wears a button-up shirt with a black t underneath and jeans, not one for dressing up with any sort of elegance. Her sister is the one with high quality gowns and dresses and so forth. Melissa usually keeps her long brown hair tied in a bunch, only letting it out when she goes to sleep. Her eyes are a very strong amber colour. Interests A budding student in Biology, Melissa has a vested interest in life cycle, keeping numerous insects in jars and aquariums to watch as they go through their life. On the flip-side, her twin sister, Bryanna, a) can't stand bugs, b) has no head for the sciences or maths and c) is totally an Arts Student. Not that the two don't get along well, each appreciating the other's talents, it's just that Melissa wishes, sometimes, she had someone she could talk to about what interests her. And of course, she wishes her sister wouldn't keep collecting African Objects to hang around the house, including Tribal Masks, spears, dolls, animal carvings and the like around. Melissa has a combat staff hung on the wall of her room, after attending a brief course on learning how to use it last year, on the urging of her sister. It's what she's set her Strife Specibus to, but surely that'll never actually matter, right? Background Melissa has always acted with a rather royal disposition, demanding respect from those around her because, as far as she's concerned, she deserves it. Naturally this has led to her rubbing quite a few people the wrong way, but their rebukes don't worry her because she's too busy looking down upon them for their outbursts. Methodical in her approaches to life, she has always been able to say, 'It's my choice'. She was the first to leave home, never regretting leaving her remarried mother, or her asshole of a stepfather. Her sister, more strongly bonded to her than anyone else, followed after, which Melissa, although she never says it aloud, considers that her happiest moment, when Bry wanted to go with her to a better life. The two rent a flat, work hard to keep life comfortable, and study hard to better themselves, so they can break out into the world and follow their own choices. If nothing else, Melissa has helped Bry learn to never doubt herself. In turn, Bry is the one who often helps Melissa relax, unwind, and not implode from her own natural stresses. Melissa's studying of life cycles has given her a vested interest in trying to use them as a sort of divination, a hobby in predicting events based on smaller cycles in life. Her sister often calls Melissa's work prediction of fate, but Melissa doesn't say much about whether she shares that thinking. She certainly does seem far more ready to believe she can predict the future using these methods than someone as scientifically minded as her should be. Modus Clock Each item has a time assigned to it - the object's life cycle. The more complex or important the item, the longer the time. The item is only available for a certain window of time after its life cycle, or a multiple of it, has gone around the clock. Twelve Captchalogue Cards currently. Strife Staffkind Relationships Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 5 Category:Time Category:Witches Category:Prospit Dreamers